1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a central processing unit (CPU) or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Fan devices have been proposed to assist in the dissipation of heat generated by the CPUs. It is, however, found that conventional fan devices cannot effectively expel the hot air inside the computer casing and it is difficult to securely mount the fan devices to CPUs which might affect the cooling effect. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved cooling device for CPUs.